Laminating adhesives are widely used in the manufacture of film/foil laminates. Among many such known systems, the use of polyurethane based laminating adhesives is preferred because of their many desirable properties including good adhesion, peel strength, heat seal strength and resistance to aggressive filling goods. Typically, an isocyanate-containing polyurethane prepolymer obtained by the reaction of excess diisocyanate with a polyether and/or polyester containing two or more active hydrogen groups per molecule is used in combination with a second component. The second component usually is a polyether and/or polyester functionalized with two or more hydroxyl groups or the like per molecule. The two components are combined in a predetermined ratio and applied on one of the film or foil substrates and laminated to the second substrate. Application may be from a solution in a suitable solvent using gravure or smooth roll coating cylinders or from a solvent-free state using special application machinery.